Return Of The Outcast
by danny1993
Summary: 27 years ago, the New Directions disbanded and after the tragic death of Finn Hudson, who died in a car accident, life changed for the New Directions past and present. Now, Marley Rose-Puckerman, former female lead vocalist of New Directions, has taken over the reigns and its time for the next generation of Gleeks to show what they can do. SYOC(open). PM ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

Glee - Return Of The Outcast

Okay so I know I have Don't Dream It's Over too, but after the tragic passing of Cory, I wanted to change things up a little, with some different pairings. I will definitely continue DDIO, However my focus is pulled in so many different directions just now(This story, DDIO, My Vampire Diaries SYOC, I've just started a new job, and a bunch of other side projects that I have going on too)

27 years ago, the New Directions disbanded and after the tragic death of Finn Hudson, who died in a car accident, life changed for the New Directions past and present. Will and Emma moved to Washington and everyone went their separate ways. Now, Will and Emma have returned, as have all of the Alumni and their kids. Marley Rose-Puckerman, former lead of New Directions, has taken over the reigns and the magic of Glee club will be returned to the Halls of McKinley.

THE NEW DIRECTIONS!

Noah and Rachel Puckerman:

Rachel was distraught after Finn passed away. She became very withdrawn from everything, which worried Kurt and Santana greatly. So they called in some old friends. Quinn, Mercedes and Puck. After Mercedes and Quinn failed to pull her out of her funk, Puck took Rachel to a bar, where they had a heart to heart about losing Finn, and then kissed. After avoiding each other for a while, Puck returning to Lima for a period, he returned to New York where eventually the pair started dating, and 2 years later, got married. They have 3 kids(2 sons and a daughter) Puck is a writer(movies mainly) and Rachel is a semi-retired Broadway actress, still appearing in the odd production, and is a part time music teacher. They live in Lima again with their kids.

Kurt and Adam Crawford-Hummel:

Kurt, after Finn died, realised that he loved Adam. They got really serious and eventually got Engaged. After a long engagement, they got married, and adopted 2 children. Kurt quit the theatre business and took over for Isabelle when she left . Adam opened a theatre that he rents out for big productions. They moved back to Lima 4 years ago.

Quinn and Joe Hart:

When Joe graduated high school, he ended up going to Yale where Quinn was still studying. They quickly began dating, and when Joe graduated, they moved to LA so Quinn could start her acting career, Joe, having gotten his business degree, acting as her manager. They got married 3 years after moving to LA, just after Quinn's big movie role, opposite Blaine. They have a daughter and a son, and live back in Lima, with Quinn commuting to work in LA.

Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce:

Brittany got kicked out of MIT after setting fire to one of the computer labs, so she moved to New York to be with Santana. They instantly got back together, and got married 2 years later. After Santana graduated NYADA, they moved to Lima and opened a dance school together, and still run it together. They have 4 kids- they carried 2 each.

Blaine and Sam Evans:

After Kurt turned down Blaine's marriage proposal, Blaine got all depressed. So being the awesome guy that he is, Sam decided to treat Blaine to dinner and a movie(even though he was still kinda broke) and to both boys surprise, Sam ended the night by kissing Blaine. He got really confused, and Blaine didn't push him for answers. Eventually Sam concluded that he wasn't gay, but he WAS in love with Blaine. They started dating after Nationals, and Sam moved to New York with Blaine. They continued dating and eventually got married. Blaine is a TV and movie actor, and Sam is a comic book designer and an animator for a major TV network. They both live back in Lima with their 3 kids(2 are Sam's, one Blaine's)

Ryder and Kitty Lynn:

Kitty and Ryder never dated in school, and eventually Ryder returned to glee club(after Unique transferred out) and they graduated and ended up at the same college, where they started dating. Kitty fell pregnant, and eventually the pair got married. They moved back to Lima where Ryder is the football coach and Kitty is in charge of the Cheerios. They have 3 kids(one in their early 20's)

Jake and Marley Puckerman:

Jake and Marley married right out of high school, and stayed together for years. They had twins and a younger son, and a younger daughter. They eventually fell out of love and got a divorce, but stayed friends. Marley is in charge of Glee club, and Jake is a choreographer and professional dancer. They have shared custody of the kids.

Mercedes and Mike Chang:

Mercedes and Mike became best friends and when Mercedes went on tour, she took Mike as her head back up dancer. On tour they fell in love, and secretly dated for 2 years, before going public with their relationship. They married and had 2 kids. Mercedes is still a successful singer, and is recording her 11th studio album, while Mike is a dance teacher in Lima.

Artie and Tina Abrams:

Artie and Tina got into the same school in New York, and lived in the same apartment, eventually falling back in love. They got back together and graduated together and moved back to Lima, where Artie is a director, commuting between LA and Lima, and Tina owns a fashion outlet. They have 1 son. Artie eventually got surgery and learned how to walk again.

Will and Emma Schuester:

Will and Emma married after Regionals 2013, and moved away 3 years later. They returned 5 years later, with Emma taking back over her job as Guidance Councillor and Will taking over for Figgins after he retired. They have 3 children-one in their early 20's, one who is a senior and the third is a freshman at McKinley.

Okay so rules, ALL CHARACTERS MUST BE SUBMITTED BY PM,

No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus(No one is perfect, make the characters as interesting and as believable as possible.

Choose as celebrity look-a-like who is believable for the age you make them(don't chose someone who looks 30, but is supposed to be 16)

**Application Form:**

**First Name:**

**Middle Name (If they have one):**

**Last Name:**

**Kid of:**

**Friendly Nicknames:**

**Bullying Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Birthday:**

**Personality (Minimum of 5 Sentences):**

**Flaw(s):**

**Sexuality:**

**Virgin (Explain if no):**

**Appearance (please be as detailed as possible):**

**Clothing Style:**

**Celebrity look-a-like:**

**Celebrity sing-a-like:**

**Music Style(s):**

**Why Did They Join Glee Club:**

**Play Any Instrument(s) and Tell Which One(s):**

**Dream(s):**

**Idol(s):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationship With parents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Type of Friends They Have:**

**Type of Enemies They Have:**

**Habit(s):**

**Allergies:**

**Fear(s):**

**Audition Song:**

**Other songs (Minimum of 4-Maximum 10):**

**Storyline (Minimum of 2-Maximum 6)**

**Clique:**

**Describe Them in One Sentence:**

**Other stuff:**


	2. Chapter 2 - Glist Part 1

Okay so the Glist is up...but not yet complete. I still need the amount of characters listed below, and will need boys, and no more Brittana girls.

Families:

Noah and Rachel Puckerman:

kids: Finn William Puckerman, 16, gay(look-a-like Garrett Clayton) by me

Caroline Auden Puckerman, 15, straight(look-a-like Lily Collins) by raeganb123

still need 1 son

Kurt and Adam Crawford-Hummel:

(COMPLETE)

Kids:Kaylira Isobel Crawford-Hummel, 16, straight(look-a-like Kristie Steele) by Luby4eva

Dodge Anders Crawford-Hummel, 15, gay(look-a-like Noah Crawford ) by iamnumberfortysix

Mallory Noelle Crawford-Hummel, 14, straight(look-a-like Abigail Breslin) by WinterSnow13

Quinn and Joe Hart:

kids: Emmaline Genesis Hart, 16, bisexual(look-a-like Nikki Reed) by RosemaryAlysse

still need the son

Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce:

Kids: Alexandra Chloe Lopez-Pierce, 15, straight(look-a-like Gabriella Wilde) by E.A.

Sapphira Liv Lopez-Pierce, 15, straight(look-a-like Ariana Grande) by BabyGleeFan11

still need 2 kids, 1 of Santana's, 1 Brittany's

Blaine and Sam Evans:

(COMPLETE)

kids: Nathan Camden Evans, 17, straight(look-a-like Alex Pettyfer) by SaintSparkle

Genevieve Ashlyn Evans, 16, straight(look-a-like Elizabeth Gillies) by SaintSparkle

Troy Samuel Evans, 15, bisexual(look-a-like Ross Lynch) by Blondie45

Ryder and Kitty Lynn:

(COMPLETE)

Kids: Jared Riley Lynn, 23, bisexual(look-a-like Nathaniel Buzolic) by me.

Callum Thomas Lynn, 17, straight(look-a-like Shane Harper) by peanutbuttertwix

Brianna Raquel Lynn, 15, straight(look-a-like Katherine McNamara) by BabyGleeFan11

Jake and Marley Puckerman:

(COMPLETE)

kids:Davin Noah Puckerman, 16, Asexual(Look-a-like Nick Jonas) by LocalXmusicXJellybeanX

Melody Millie Puckerman, 16, straight(look-a-like Sarah Hyland) by Me

Oscar Michael Puckerman, 15, gay(look-a-like Taylor Lautner) by IloveheartlandX

Zendaya Alia Puckerman, 14, straight(look-a-like Zendaya Coleman) by BabyGleeFan11

(Still need Davin's twin)

Mercedes and Mike Chang:

(COMPLETE)

kids: Mason Madilynn Chang, 16, straight(look-a-like Jessica Parker-Kennedy) by Reviewer23

Mercy Indiana Chang, 14, straight(look-a-like Cymphonique Miller) by me

Artie and Tina Abrams:

Still need the son

Will and Emma Schuester:

(COMPLETE)

Isabella Jezebel Schuester, 21, straight(look-a-like Sara Canning) by PucktanaFanForever

Josephine Destiny Schuester, 18, lesbian(look-a-like Emma Stone) by PucktanaFanForever

Daemyn Robert Schuester, 17, straight(look-a-like Cody Simpson) by iamnumberfortysix


End file.
